Cyberpunk 2020
by Roztov
Summary: Because it is now the year 2020 me and a pal are playing the old Cyberpunk 2020 RPG. These are the write ups of the game :)
1. Chapter 1

M.A.V.I.S Personnel Record (MAVIS = Megasoft Artificial Very Intelligent System)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Name: Captain Stephen 'Wee Jimmy' Cranky  
Birthplace: Twatt, Orkney, Scotland  
Age: 24 years old

Current Location: Bay City, USA

(Bay City is a West Coast Tech Hub)

Reports to: Will Bates, CEO of Megasoft

Notes:

Captain Cranky was born in Scotland. His family emigrated to the USA when he was 14 years old.  
He is a US citizen.

Current Assignment: Personal Bodyguard to Will Bates, CEO.

Other Duties include: Liaison with 'Alpha Team'. Co-ordinate with them during convention and other  
activities involving the primary. Back to Back with 'Big Tam' Mcleod.

'Alpha Team' currently run by an ex-corp black ops woman called Bella Witchelm.

Notes:  
Tam and Jimmy do not get on with Ms Witchelm.  
They are good friend with another Alpha team member - ex-RM sergeant Carole Dee.  
Tam is very snobbish about non-military 'corporate goons'.  
Jimmy is on day shift, Tam on nights.

3 years degree - Mechanical Engineering

1 year officer training

\- 3 years in army  
inc 1 year in Delta Force  
\- 1 tour Iraq  
\- 1 tour Afghanistan  
\- 1 tour Edinburgh fighting the SNP separatists

Note that this current set up, of two 'body men' that follow Mr Bates 24/7 and a secondary 'Alpha Team'  
that cover the conventions, travel arrangements etc. was put into place after the attempted assassination  
that resulted in the death of his wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

M.A.V.I.S Corporate Logger System.  
FILE #001  
Selected Personality Type: 'Sassy'

Howdy folks! Well that's the boring stuff out of the way, let's get down to the fun shall we?  
Jim and Tam were great pals, but it's fair to say that Tam, being clearly a mental, was not so favoured  
by Mr Bates so when he had a very sensitive task to perform he turned to the lovely young Jim for help!

A special mission you ask? Why, of course! It sounded simple, but these things often do. Take a flight to  
Rio, meet a girl called 'Isabella' who would give him more details on ... wait for it ... rescuing Mr Bates's  
wayward brother (Nigel 'Mazzie' Bates) from kidnappers! Go to the favella, hunt him out and radio an Osprey for  
extraction.

Well, our Jimmy jumped at the chance of course! His job had been so boring up until now. He smiled to himself,  
thinking of getting back into the action at last.


	2. Chapter 2

(G1 18/01/2020 JF(GM), AP)

M.A.V.I.S Corporate Logger System.  
FILE #002  
Selected Personality Type: 'Sassy'

So, after two boring months working for Mr Bates in Bay City, our hero, Captain Stephen 'Wee Jimmy' Cranky was  
ready to get into action again!

Jim go on well with Tam (although he is a mental) and pretty well with 'Alpha Team' the main security team  
even though a lot of them were 'corporate goons' with no military experience.  
The only one he actually liked was an ex-RM sergeant called Carole Dee. She's lovely, just 5ft 2 and stocky, but  
ex-bomb squad, and with full sub-dermal armour - not to be trifled with! She's 27 years old.  
(Alpha Team are currently just 10 people, but they do contract out for more when big events are on)

Where was I? Oh! I'd better start at the beginning:

DAY 1

My boss Will Bates (isn't he so dreamy?) wanted to keep this whole 'rescue my no-good brother from kidnappers  
in Brazil' on the down-low. So he officially gave Jim a holiday, but in fact sent him to contact a man called  
Lav Pernes. He was also given a DONG 5000 burner phone, a very expensive one, to contact the man on.

Jim jumped in a pool hovercar and booked himself into a hotel. At the bar he saw six nerds - netrunners and techies.  
On closer inspection they seemed to be passing around a picture of a murdered prostitute! He decided to  
leave them to it. (Naughty Jim! There could have been adventure in that and a chance to kick some serious nerd ass  
\- oh well!)

After a few drinks Jim went to his room and bed.

DAY 2

Today Jim spent some of his expenses money on new gear, wisely expecting to be in a fire fight some time soon.  
This included a high tech helmet that could be worn around the neck and would cover his head in the first sign of  
danger. Jim had a morbid fear of being shot in the head.  
The 'Bullet Smasher 9000' it was called and cost 1500 bucks.

After lunch he contacted Lav Pernes and met him at the 'The Pink Ice Cream Bar and Lounge'.  
It was a simple enough meeting though, he was given tickets to Rio and the contact details for Isabella.

Jim went back to his hotel and crated up his gear. He'd pick it up on the flipside.

DAY 3

It was a morning flight and he got in to Rio at 3pm. He was met at the airport by Isabella. She's a nice enough  
gal as far as I know, in her 30s, has some high end cybergear. She's part of the Antifa crowd down that way.  
She drove him into the city in an expensive looking 4x4.

That's right folks, Nigel 'Mazzie' Bates had only managed to get himself kidnapped by Nazis! And not just Nazis, but  
Cyber-Nazis! And believe you me, that's the worst kind of Nazi. He'd fallen in with a bad crowd, apparently, and  
this was how it had all ended up. Isabella filled in Jim with more details as she drove him to a safe house.

Jim noted that the air quality in the city was very bad. The safe house contained two tough looking Antifa  
guys. Together with them and Isabella they went over the plan. It was straight forward enough. They'd drop him  
off in the area of the favella where Bates was known to be, then once he was found, Jim was to send up a flare  
for Osprey extraction and straight back to the good old USA. Go Team!

He spent the rest of the evening gambling and drinking tequila. They had a nice room set by for him though  
and he went to get some kip before the big day.


	3. Chapter 3

(G2 08/02/2020 JF(GM), AP)

M.A.V.I.S Corporate Logger System.  
FILE #003  
Selected Personality Type: 'Sassy'

DAY 4

At the crack of dawn Jim was driven through Rio to the favella. They city looked almost pretty in the morning  
light, despite the pollution. Jim sat in the back seat of the large van, checking and rechecking his gear, guns  
and ammo.

At the edge of the target area, the van stopped and our hero, the lovely 'Wee Jimmy' Cranky, jumped out and  
cautiously entered the alley directly ahead of him.

They alley opened out into a dusty street full of burnt-out cars. The locals were far from friendly though  
and two favella hoodlums went straight for their guns and started blasting at poor Jim.

He was heavily armoured in Metal Gear (tm) though and anything that hit just bounced off. Jim fired back  
and got one in the legs, then walked up and punched the other in the face, then chopped his nose of with  
his 'slice-n-dice' (a rather nasty cyberwear weapon if you ask me, that is a length of mono-filament that  
comes out of the tip of Jim's right pointer finger).

Three more hoods started shooting, from other alleys and semi-ruined buildings. Jimmy, the professional,  
calmly fired back, shooting the jaw off one and another through the right eye-socket. The last one fled  
down the street and Jimmy followed.

Bullets ricocheting off the ground and his armour, Jim moved down the street, pushing the hoods and  
cyber nazis aside like chaff. He met his first real challenge a bit further along though, another guy  
dressed in Metal Gear (tm). It was tatty and painted in swastikas, but just as effective as the armour  
Jim was wearing. Jim was using an FN-RAL, but just standard ammo, and the armour was shrugging off  
the bullets.

The cyber Nazi was in the same boat. He threw away his Tech9 in disgust, and picked up a discarded M16.  
Still no effect. They closed on each other and started trading punches, with even less effect.  
Jim saw that this was going to be a tough fight.


	4. Chapter 4

(G3 29/02/2020 JF(GM), AP)

DAY 4 continued...

M.A.V.I.S here. Do you wish to continue with the report? Y/N

Well, ok then. Accessing...

FILE #004

It's a well know fact in certain circles that there are two types of goon in the world. Those that

can afford a full suit of Metalgear Armour and those that can't.

Most guns don't get through it, and armour piercing ammunition is needed to do any damage at all with

a handgun or SMG, and maybe not even then. That's why the bullets flying everywhere were just bouncing off

our lovely hero, 'Wee' Jimmy, but also why he couldn't prevent the cyber-nazi dressed in a Chinese

Metalgear knock-off from being a total pest.

They grappled, the threw each other about, they punched at each other, and did nothing more than work

up a sweat. In the end Jim dragged the nazi to a wrecked car and with his foot on the nazi's chest he

lifted the chassis onto the guy and left him pinned there.

He continued on his way, down some steps into a small park and past some half ruined houses. Occasionally

more goons jumped out at him, but he mowed them all down, mainly with precision shots to the head.

He went past a derelict hairdressers and saw someone cowering under the counter, a by-stander only, or

so they said, who nervously told Jim where he would likely find Mazzie Bates. Following their directions

he crossed a small football pitch, shot three more hoods and entered a burnt out building.

Sure enough, it was packed with goons and he shot his way in until he got to a room at the back. Three

guys stood over a shaggy beat-up looking dude sat in a chair. Like lightning Jim barged into the room

and shot two of them in the head with his pistol. The third was a tough one though, probably with skinweave

cyberwear and he managed to get his set of scratchers to Mazzie's throat.

'Leave now!' he demanded with a broken-toothed grin.

Not really seeing any other option Jim shot the guy, right in the eye. He really is a cracking shot, is our

boy Jim! Still, Mazzie was left with a bloody cut on his neck that he was not very pleased with. Jim patched

him up and they headed to the roof for extraction.

In two minutes they were airborne, leaving the favella behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

(G4 14/03/2020 JF(GM), AP)

DAY 4 continued...

M.A.V.I.S here again. Do you wish to continue with the report? Y/N

Well, ok then. Accessing...

FILE #005

Well, hello again sweeties. The fighting was over, but this is a personnel file so I log everything. Jim

has an interesting life so don't worry! So to continue;

There was a medic onboard the Osprey. She is one of ours - Edwina 'Eddie' Abosos. Her records are also

on file. She tried to attend to Mazzie's wounds, but he was a total jerk about it and was trying to

squeeze her and kiss her. Jim just left him to it.

They landed in Miami and waited in a crew room in the hangar for a limo to come and get them. Mazzie

kept trying it on with Eddie, getting so bad that Jim finally stepped in, cuffing the asshole around

the back of the head.

The dam-fool then started carrying on, saying, 'I have a concussion!' and other stupid stuff. Jim should

have shot him in the crotch if you ask me, but instead he got his rippers out and said, 'We'd better make

an incision then!'

Before it all got a bit out of hand, Eddie butted in and separated them. A few seconds later the limo arrived

and took Mazzie away. Jim got on a flight to the west coast later in the day and arrived home in the

evening.

DAY 5

Jim reported to Will Bates, the CEO of Megasoft and his boss, in the morning and told him about the

rescue of his brother. Will thanked him and told him to take a few days off. He also transferred

50,000 creds into his account. Not too shabby!

DAY 6

Jim checked himself into a cyber-clinic to get a bunch of upgrades today.

He got himself a whole load of optical and audio upgrades.

DAY 7

Jim was in the clinic all today, recovering from his operations.

DAY 8

Our hero Jim reported back to work today. They were driving back from a meeting in the city when they

were attacked by a sniper! Just as they were about to go over a crossroads, waiting for the lights to

change, the driver was hit right in the head by a high-caliber bullet through the windshield, killing

him instantly.

Will ducked for cover and keeping low, Jim jacked into the rear seat com-port of the car as more bullets

hit the car. He managed to get the car over the junction and down the street a ways, but then a bullet

through the engine block stopped it in its tracks.

They were in a built up area, all the buildings were at least eight stories high. He scanned the roofs

and spotted the sniper. He returned fire and the car absorbed most of the incoming rounds, but they were

sitting ducks.

Jim laid down some suppressing fire then they ran for it, into a nearby boutique. Sirens blared and the

cops turned up. It was all over, but they never did find the sniper. A few minutes later the Alpha Team

arrived and took Will and Jim to a safe house.

DAY 9

Will was up all night on his laptop. Eventually he called over Jim and said:

"Right, Jim, this is the plan. This has Tusk's fingerprints all over it. He's getting more and more desperate

as Megasoft is angling to buy him out. I need to get to NYC and sign off the final deal with his grandfather.

He's the main share holder and is 124 years old! He's mainly cyberware now, but he wants to meet in person first.

Tusk won't allow it though, at any price. We are going to send decoys by air and sea, but actually we are going to

go overland. He won't be expecting that. Me and my assistant and you and one other security person - your choice - can

come. We'll take the armoured Winnebago. It can withstand a nuclear blast. We'll have a couple of stops to make

along the way."

They picked up the Winnebago in the morning. Jim arranged the purchase of one of those 'Life-saver' neck-brace

helmet things. Oh yes, the 'Bullet Smasher 9000' it's called. Well anyway, Jim opted to take Carole Dee with him

so when they set off their were four of them. Jim, Carole, Will and his assistant Lisa Craine.

DAY 10

They arrived at Las Vegas in the wee hours of the morning. The good old Winnebago could drive itself, but everyone

stayed awake. Will worked away on his laptop, but even he was enjoying the feeling of adventure and camaraderie

I'm sure. Jim and Carole sat at the front, chatting away, swapping army stories.

They spent the night in an opulent hotel just off the strip. They gave false names.

DAY 11

At the end of a days driving they arrived in Kansas and stopped at one of Will's properties, a massive house in the

hills, well fortified (a virtual fortress really) beside a lake. This was where his 17 year old daughter, Mercedes,

lived. They spent the night.

DAY 12

After another day of driving they arrived in Ohio, and spend the night in a Motel just off the main highway.

DAY 13

In the evening of this day they finally arrived in New York. They spent the night in a hotel in Manhattan.

After days spent together Jim and Carole were becoming good friends.

The meeting with 'Pawpaw' Tusk was arranged for the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

(G5 04/04/2020 JF(GM), AP)

M.A.V.I.S Corporate Logger System.

FILE #006

Auto-Selected Personality Type: 'Mournful'

DAY 14

M.A.V.I.S Report on death of Will Bates.

The meeting between Perrence 'Pawpaw' Tusk of Terseler and Will Bates of Megasoft went ahead as

planned at 10 am the Tusk Building in Manhattan. Mr Bates's assistant Lisa Craine was also present.

As instructed, Mr Bates's bodyguards Stephen 'Wee Jimmy' Cranky and Carole Dee were in the adjoining

room.

At 10:34AM Will Bates's brother Nigel 'Mazzie' Bates entered the meeting room from a side door

and shot Will in the chest with an armour piercing round fired from a Alpha MP-10 pistol. Cranky

shot out the glass between the rooms and went to his bosses side. He snapped his copy of Mr Bates's

Trauma Team card and as he did so Will breathed his last, his final words being to 'Jim' Cranky:

''

Mazzie will try and kill Mercedes. He controls everything now, but only until she is 18, then it all

goes to her. Get to the fortress - protect her! Urggggg!

''

At this point 'Pawpaw' Tusk went berserk and started shooting at everyone. Mazzie left again by the

side door. Jim returned fire. Pawpaw was heavily cybernetically enhanced and shot from powerful rifles

that had sprung from his arms. Jim and the others retreated down the corridor, and finding themselves

under heavy fire from Pawpaw, Jim shot him repeatedly in the head. The old man fell, bled out and died

before medical attention arrived.

Meanwhile the corridor was being blocked by guards coming in from side rooms. The ladies managed to

barge past them but Jim was caught, carrying the body of Mr Bates over one shoulder as he was.

He shot too of them in the head in order to get free. He certainly decorated the 73rd floor of the

Tusk Building with plenty of brains that morning.

They all reached the lift and headed to the garage level. Some guards were down there, but Trauma Team

arrived by then and after a tense stand off Jim handed over the body to the medics and leapt into the

Winnebago with Carole and Lisa.

Will Bates was taken to Mercy Hospital nearby, but air ambulance, but was pronounced DOA. All of us

at Megasoft will mourn his loss.

Meanwhile, with Jim at the wheel the others were making their escape. The Winnebago broke through the

parking barrier and they charged into the street, pursued by three fast cars and one aerodyne.

While they drove through Manhattan he put through a call to Bella Witchelm of the Alpha Team.

'You murdered Will and Pawpaw Tusk!' she exclaimed, 'We are watching it on the news!'

'Not true! Mazzie did it. Well I did kill Pawpaw...' admitted Jim. 'Will told us we need to..'

Carole hissed and waved at him and he put his hand over the phone. 'What?'

'Can we trust her?' she whispered. 'Technically don't we all work for Mazzie now?'

'Seems silly,' said Jim, thinking she was being too paranoid.

'She's a company goon, she'll do whatever the person that pays her wages tells her to do. If you

have to call anyone, call Tam.'

Jim called Tam, who was also watching the news. Tam believed Jim's version of events and they arranged

to meet at the 'Pig and Bucket Diner' in the village of Abe Creek that was about a mile away from

the mansion house where Mercedes lived.

They were going west along 57th street. Scrabbling together a plan they decided to see who

was being followed, the van or the people in it. Carole and Lisa jumped out at a street corner and

ran down into the Metro. The cars kept following the Winnebago. Next Jim set the van to auto and

jumped out at a park area. The cars stopped though and six guys followed him. Cursing his luck

he ran through an area of student flats and jumped back into the van as it turned north.

After a few blocks he turned into the Lincoln Tower underground carpark, set the autopilot again

and jumped out. With more success this time he avoided pursuit, but sad at having to abandon the

Winnebago.

Carole called him and told him they were now just riding around on the underground. He told them

to rent a van and meet him at Central Park. From there they drove west, watching the new for what

the Winnie was up to. By now the cops were involved, it got really messy, until the finally they had to

hit it with a powerful EMP explosion to make it stop.

They drove to Central Station and got on a train. An express to Kansas City.

They spent the rest of the day on the train, keeping a low profile and keeping an eye on the news

on their mobiles.

DAY 15

They got in to Kansas city at 2 am, the Topeka at 3 am. From there they hired a car to the Pig and

Bucket and arrived at 5 in the morning.

Tam was already there, sat at the back, drinking his fifth cup of coffee.


	7. Chapter 7

(G6 18/04/2020 JF(GM), AP)

DAY 15 continued...

And so, our hero Jim, his friends Tam and Carole, along with his boss's former aid Lisa had  
arrived in Topeka in the early hours of the morning.

The joint they were in was quiet and serving breakfast. While some ate, others went into  
the toilets to cut their hair short as a sort of disguise.

How much good it would do, remained to be seen. They watched the TV in the diner, they  
were all over the news. Two of the worlds biggest names in tech were dead and there was  
a hunt on for Jim, Carole and Lisa. Not quite calling them murderers yet, but certainly  
people that the police wanted to talk to!

While they watched, Lisa checked her e-mail on her phone. It looked like Nigel  
'Mazzie' Bates was wasting no time.  
There was already a company wide message in her inbox:  
'In this trying moment...' it read, and went on to mourn his brother (that he himself had killed!)  
then talked of setting up a 'transitional group of managers' with him taking the  
seat at the table in place of his brother.

Tam muttered that maybe it didn't matter now, but they were likely being tracked by  
their phones. Jim agreed and they all smashed up their mobiles to be on the safe side.  
There was a Radio Shack in town and after breakfast they went to get new ones.

After that they rolled up at the gates of the Bates Kentucky mansion where young Mercedes  
Bates was sheltering. There were two guards at the gates (Mr Badger and Mr Finkelstien)  
but Lisa knew them and persuaded them to let her and her companions in.

They found Mercedes in the main room of the mansion, crying and watching TV.  
'We didn't murder your father,' said Lisa as they entered. She went on to explain  
what had happened.

It was now ten in the morning. Jim went straight to work, locking the place down and  
checking the defences. As well as the two gate guards there was the Central Control Room  
guard - a hefty woman called Sally and Glados the very sophisticated AI.  
She had control over two SAM air defence launchers, each with 4 missiles each and 8 more  
in the armoury.  
Glados also had a 2 mile area warning system on the ground.

Jim thought that while the air defences were good, the ground defence was not so hot.  
They had a lot of interesting, experimental non-lethal weapons in the armoury, but nothing  
else much beyond a few hand guns and SMGs.

Sally asked him nervously what he expected to happen next? He didn't know for sure, but he  
assumed some kind of attack. They had 95 days before Mercedes turned 18. Until then she  
was in danger.

Glados had a housekeeping fund of $35,000 a month with $56,000 on hand. Jim used some of  
it to arrange express deliveries of Metal Gear suits, ammo, grenades and two mono katanas.

Once he had done that he went back to the main room to discover Mercedes talking to  
Mazzie on the TV! Jim and Mazzie shouted abuse at each other then Mazzie cried 'my men  
are on the way!' and hung up.

Mercedes was upset, but for now believed Lisa's version of events over her uncles. To Jim,  
Lisa seemed a bit manic, as if she was not coping with all the murder and mayhem very well.  
Her mania was not having a good effect on Mercedes either. He wasn't too sure what to do  
about it at the moment, but kept an eye on things.

Jim decided it might be an idea to have everyone make statements proclaiming their innocence  
and have Glados send them to the press. Mercedes's was the best one, the others not so much.

They spent the rest of the evening sorting out the defences and living arrangements.  
It was arranged that anyone that wasn't on guard duty would sleep down in the large bunker  
below the Control Room.

DAY 16

At four in the morning the express delivery arrived. After checking everything seemed legit  
the aerodyne was allowed to land and all the boxes were taken in. The goodies were unwrapped  
and distributed. Bubble-wrap was everywhere.

Deena the cook, Magnolia and Carla the maids and Gareth the gardener were terrified at the  
idea of wearing MetalGear and carrying pepper spray and tasers and decided to leave.  
Jim didn't stop them and even ordered them a taxi.

And so they waited. At five in the evening Glados reported four armoured Landrovers entering  
her surveillance area. At the gate Bella Witchelm got out of the lead car, lit a cigarette and  
spoke into the intercomm.  
'Can I speak to someone? Who have we got in there?  
Glados replied with a standard 'please go away' message.  
'I want a human. Have you got Wee Jimmy in there? I just wanna talk. Get this sorted out.'  
Jimmy spoke, telling her to back her cars up a mile then walk to the front door.

They spoke at the main entrance.  
'So your in charge then are you Jim?'  
She looks up at cameras and said 'can we talk away from the cameras?'  
'No!' he replied.  
'Come on Jim, I'm not gonna bite you.'  
Jim compromised and told Glados to turn everything off. Up close, in a low whisper she  
told him; 'I've no intention of attacking this place properly. I know how strong your defences are. It  
would be madness. Listen, Mazzie will only be in charge for a few days before Tesla sneaks  
control off him somehow. You'll be hit with everything then. For just now though, I'll attack  
in 24 hours, but it will just be pretend. We'll just shoot the windows and stuff then fuck off.'  
Jimmy wasn't sure if he believed her, but nodded anyway.  
'If you want my advice, just leave. It's the girl they want. It's what I'd do.'  
Jimmy said he'd think about it, but he had no intention of betraying his bosses final wishes.  
Bella left, her last words being, 'We'll attack tomorrow at six at night then. Just shoot a few  
tracers about the place for the cameras. There's no reason we have to kill each other over this.'

Jim didn't know what to make of her plan. It didn't make much difference if he believed it or  
not he reflected. He wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
